houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Drama Wiki
Welcome to the House Of Drama!! House Of Drama is an Internet American reality television show formed by a group of teenagers living in New Jersey. It brings together a fusion of the hit reality shows MTV's The Real World and Oxygen's Bad Girls Club. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. House Of Drama Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4: Ocean City • Season 5: Hollywood • Season 6: New York • Season 7: Atlanta • Season 8: San Diego • Season 9: Miami • Season 10: Las Vegas • Season 11: All Stars • Season 12: All Girls • Season 13: All Boys • Season 14: Dallas • Season 15: DC • Season 16: Hawaii • Season 17: LA • Season 18: Portland • Season 19: Virgin Islands • Season 20: Costa Rica • Challenges House Of Drama Challenge Battle Of The Seasons • Battle Of The Seasons 2 • The Arena • Battle Of The Seasons 3 • Girls Vs. Boys • Frienemies • Rookies Vs. Veterans • Clash Of The Networks • Battle Of The Seasons 4 • Battle Of The Seasons 5 • Clash Of The Networks 2 • Family Wars • Rookies Vs. Veterans 2 • Rookies Vs. Veterans 3 • Girls Vs. Boys 2 • Battle Of The Seasons 6 • Rookies Vs. Veterans 4 • Battle Of The Seasons 7 • Heroes Vs. Villains • HOD All Star Challenge • Brawn Vs. Beauty Vs. Brains • Comeback Tower • Attack Of The Rookies Indonesia • Noumea • Chile • The Bahamas • Caramoan • Mexico • Battle Of The Sexes • Ukraine • Second Chances • Winners Vs. Runner Ups • Guatemala • Palau • Samoa • Battle Of The Sexes 2 • Fans Vs. Favorites • Canada • Hawaii • Winners Vs. Runner Ups 2 • British Invasion • All Stars • Heroes Vs. Villains • Thailand • Fans Vs. Favorites 2 • Egypt • Battle Of The Sexes 3 • Cote d'Ivoire • Cuba • Couples • Second Chances 2 • Winners Vs. Runner Ups 3 • HOD Big Brother Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 • Season 7 • Season 8 • Season 9 • Season 10 • All Stars • Season 12 • Season 13 • Season 14 • To The Extreme Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5: Top Model Vs. Survivor • Season 6: BGC Vs. Big Brother • Season 7: All Stars • Season 8 • Season 9: Second Chances • Season 10 • Spin Offs I Love Domonique The Life Of Tyler The Superstar The Elementals Hood Tales Category:Browse